<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We shouldn't be doing this in the forge anyway by fandom_filth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004454">We shouldn't be doing this in the forge anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth'>fandom_filth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Ethari, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Mishaps, Somehow PWP and also humor, Strength Kink, Subby Runaan, The Dragon Prince Season 3 Spoilers, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex, and a reckless assassin as the other, and not assume the blacksmith manhandles him, how do you have a buff blacksmith as one of a gay couple, i ask you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethari hasn't seen Runaan for several weeks as he was off on a mission.  When he returns, they don't even make it out of the forge before he has his lovely assassin pressed up against a wall. </p><p>They probably should have considered how sharp Runaan's horns are in relation to the wood of the tree hollow walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We shouldn't be doing this in the forge anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/gifts">Hopefulbadger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a thought I had at midnight and a fic written immediately after waking up, so you can thank Hopefulbadger for it being posted at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ethari nearly purred against Runaan's neck, delighting in having his hands back on his lovely assassin after a few weeks' absence. "You're goin' to be the death of me, shade." He growled affectionately.<br/>    Runaan carded his deadly hands through Ethari's short hair - his own long locks were halfway out of their careful style and would undoubtedly be a pain to brush later.  He laughed indulgently. "I am so happy to come home to you, moonlight."<br/>     Ethari pulled back from his neck to grin at him and pull him down into a kiss with the hand that wasn't busy holding Runaan up against the wall. "I love you."<br/>     "I love you," Runaan's voice dropped another register as he murmured his reply, the fingers of one hand busy touching Ethari's horn cuffs.</p><p>     Ethari grinned once again at his husband's secret sentimental side and hiked him further up the wall, reveling in Runaan's startled gasp.  He was the only one who seemed to surprise Runaan these days.  He put his mouth to use kissing and licking down the markings on Runaan's chest, over his heart, and down his stomach as far as he could reach without lifting him further.<br/>      They really hadn't done that before and Ethari suddenly wondered if he could.  After all, being a smith, Runaan's weight was no hardship to him.  Now was as good a time as any to try.<br/>    "Ethari!" Runaan nearly yelped, hands flying out to steady himself, as he was pushed further up the wall and his legs maneuvered over his husband's shoulders. "<em>Fuck</em>, what are you- <em>hnng</em>." He groaned and threw his head back as Ethari's mouth descended on his cock.<br/>     Runaan steadied a little and his hands, shaking now, came to settle on Ethari's head again.  He didn't grip; when they reunited like this he didn't want to direct again, rather he preferred to simply take what his husband gave him.  Ethari gave an approving rumble around him and he tried to look down at him, aching to see those golden eyes looking knowingly up at him.<br/>     His head didn't move.  Runaan's hands went still and his body slackened a little.  He lost focus on what Ethari was doing and tried to pull his head free only to localize the tugging, restraining feeling at the base of his horns, of all places.<br/>      Ethari pulled off of him, noticing immediately his shift of attention. "Runaan?"<br/>      Runaan struggled ineffectually another moment before his flushed face went from aroused to embarrassed. "Erm.  The wall is soft wood."<br/>      Ethari blinked, uncomprehending, for a moment, and then his eyes widened and he gave a disbelieving laugh. "Are you stuck?"<br/>      "Stop laughing and put me down."<br/>      The attempt to obey didn't go well.  It seemed as though he was well and truly stuck in the wall, and his weight began to tug painfully at his neck until he clutched at Ethari again. "<em>Shit</em>."<br/>      Ethari muffled laughter into his thigh. "Shh, my heart.  I'll eh, I'll find something for ye to stand on while I figure how to get you down.  Are you all right?"<br/>     Runaan groaned quietly. "Fine." He grumbled.<br/>     Ethari tried not to laugh too openly as he shifted away, reaching out a foot to pull over one of his chairs. "Is this tall enough?" He maneuvered it under Runaan's feet.<br/>     Runaan couldn't reach the seat, but this particular one did have a back, and that he could rest on.  He folded his arms with an expression he would furiously deny was a pout. "Get.  Me.  Down."<br/>    Ethari muffled another laugh behind his hand. "Don't worry, love." He left then and dragged over a taller stool, climbing up on it to examine his horns.  He snickered. "By the moon, you've gotten them really stuck.  I think that's a compliment to my skills."<br/>     "<em>Ethari.</em>"<br/>     "I'm goin' to have to cut them out, moonlight.  Wait here." Ethari gave him a soft apology kiss and hopped down to go fetch a knife from his display.<br/>     Runaan was still pouting when he returned, and he smiled indulgently as he climbed up and cut his love's horns free. "Better- oh!" The sudden lack of tension knocked Runaan off-balance and Ethari automatically threw a hand out to catch him.<br/>     The assassin gave him an unamused look. "I wouldn't have fallen."<br/>     Ethari made a face at him. "I know that, it's just instinct." Between the two of them they maneuvered down off the chairs without further incident and he chuckled at the bits of wall still stuck on the tips of Runaan's horns. "At least the clefts are too high for most to notice." He said optimistically as he cut them free, careful not to nick Runaan's lovely horns while doing so.<br/>     Runaan gave a soft huff and curled into him to give him better access to his horns.  He grumbled something into Ethari's chest.<br/>     "What was that, Runaan?"<br/>     "Next time we do this outside, where the tree bark will come free."<br/>     Ethari grinned. "Next time, hm?"<br/>     Runaan poked him. "Not now."<br/>     "No." Ethari agreed and rewarded him with a little kiss. "Now I'm goin' to take you home.  We shouldn't have been doing this in the forge anyway." He leaned over to put the knife back.<br/>    Runaan blinked. "Tell me you don't still intend to offer that."<br/>    Ethari laughed. "No, it's one of mine.  Come now, my heart, get dressed.  I think I owe you an orgasm."<br/>    Runaan flushed again and pinched him but did as he was told.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>